Le destin fait bien les choses
by mjshadows
Summary: Et si "The thin line between Chuck and Nate" avait eu un dénouement différent…si dans le feu de l'action Chuck avait oublié de mettre un comdom!
1. Oh Baby!

Et si "The thin line between Chuck and Nate" avait eu un dénouement différent…si dans le feu de l'action Chuck avait oublié de mettre un comdom!

Blair Waldorf ne pouvait accepter la réalité qui s'imposait devant elle. Le test de grossesse que son amie Serena lui avait acheté était maintenant déposé sur le comptoir et affichait le signe positif. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était enceinte, à 17 ans. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu ses règles ce mois. Elle espérait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve au plus vite! C'était tout simplement impossible que la _Queen B_ soit enceinte! Blair avait beau se pincer, elle ne se réveillait pas. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle serait la risée de Constance Billard lorsque les autres l'apprendraient. Et Nate? Il était évident que le bébé n'était pas de lui. Ils avaient couchés ensembles pour la première fois il y a quelques jours seulement…et il portait un condom. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle? Allait-elle seulement la lui annoncer? Il la quitterait, c'est certain. Surtout lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle avait eut une aventure avec Chuck Bass son meilleur ami. Quoi que lui-même l'avait déjà trompé avec SA meilleure amie, Serena Van Der Woodsen. Depuis, elles étaient redevenues amies, Blair s'était réconciliée avec Nate et Serena sortait désormais avec Dan Humphrey. Serena. Oui, il fallait qu'elle parle à sa meilleure amie. Blair saisit son portable et téléphona a son amie qui répondit à la première sonnerie : Elle attendait son appel avec impatience. Blair ne pu répondre, elle fondit en larmes et son amie comprit que la réponse du test était positive. Serena lui dit de ne pas bouger qu'elle arrivait.

Lorsque Serena arriva chez les Waldorf, Dorotha, la bonne la fit entrée. Elle fut surprise par l'air abattu de Serena. Elle lui dit que _Miss Blair _était dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'attendait, bien sur, Dorotha n'était pas encore au courant de l'horrible nouvelle. Il faudrait aussi l'annoncer à Eleanor , la mère de Blair. Serena se précipita au deuxième étage pour retrouver son amie. Celle-ci était couchée sur son lit, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller. Serena s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça.

Comment cela-a-t-il pu se produire? Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne prend pas la pilule… dans le feu de l'action on n'a pas penser au condom non plus…

Et après?

Après le sexe toi tu pense à ce genre de choses?

Non..

Nate va me détester!

Il est aussi responsable que toi!

Non…

Il aurait du penser au condom voyons!

Il y a pensé justement!

S'il s'était protèger comment se fait-il que… Chuck?

Blair éclata en sanglot de plus belle. Serena lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

Il faut en parler à ta mère, lui dit-elle en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Non! Elle va vouloir me tuer

Humm humm, se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dorotha? Demanda Blair semi-fâchée semi-surprise

Miss Blair vous _devez_ en parler avec votre mère. Elle commence à se demander si vous êtes en train de retomber dans la boulimie, cela fait quelques fois qu'elle vous entend vomir le matin..

Dorotha, je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça, elle va être en colère!

Elle finira bien par le remarquer! Il vaut mieux que vous lui disiez maintenant.

Blair, tu n'a plus le choix maintenant, tu vas avoir un bébé, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités et la première est d'en informer ta mère. Dit Serena sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

Blair soupira. Elle savait que son amie avait raison. Elle redoutait cependant bien moins la réaction de sa mère que celles de ses camarades. Quoi qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Elle pourrait trouver une clinique privée et se faire avorter. Elle n'était surement pas la première, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, adolescente à tomber enceinte. Elle répugnait un peu à l'idée de faire tuer son bébé même si elle n'en voulait pas vraiment. Non, il n'était pas voulu et lui causait beaucoup de stress, mais elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de s'en débarrasser maintenant qu'il était là, bien au chaud dans son ventre. Elle pourrait peut-être déménager avec son père en France. Elle n'aurait pas à faire face à ses camarades…ou à Chuck qui serait surement fâché contre elle et trouverait moyen de la ridiculiser encore plus. Il était évident que celui-là ne voudrait pas être père. Il faudrait dire adieu à Nate qui ne voudrait surement plus d'une petite amie enceinte de son meilleur ami! Elle regretterait aussi de devoir s'éloigner de Serena, celle-ci venait à peine de revenir. Serena lui conseilla de se reposer et d'attendre qu'Eleanor rentre du travail pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Blair dit à Dorotha qu'elle désirait faire une sieste alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas. La bonne ferma les rideaux et Blair se calla dans son lit moelleux. Elle avait réussit à faire cesser les larmes. Elle posa la main sur son ventre en ferma les yeux.


	2. Mother

Blair s'était assoupie et fut réveillée par sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux. Quel horrible cauchemar elle avait fait! Puis la voix de Dorotha la ramena à la réalité.

Je suis désolée Miss Blair, elle me posait des questions…elle a deviné.

Oh ma chérie! Dit Eleanor Waldorf en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Blair se mit à pleurer en marmonnant qu'elle était désolée. Sa mère et la bonne tentèrent de la consoler.

Même si je ne suis pas très présente pour toi, j'espère que tu sais à quel point je t'aime, murmura Eleanor. C'est quelque chose de très important qui t'arrive. Tu peux choisir de te faire avorter ou de le garder et je vais t'appuyer quelque soit ta décision.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire!

Tu sais que tu es encore jeune, tu rêve d'aller à Yale… Avec un bébé cela risque de te nuire dans tes études… bien sur tu aurais notre soutient financier à ton père et à moi…

QUOI papa est déjà au courant?

Non, mais je sais qu'il te soutiendra lui aussi. C'est toi qui dois choisir.

Vous n'êtes pas contre l'avortement?

Non… c'est à toi de choisir si tu es prête à élever un enfant, il faudrait aussi que tu en parle avec Nathaniel.

Oh non…Nate…

C'est un gentil garçon ma chérie, je suis certaine qu'il va prendre ses responsabilités.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Dit Blair en tentant de ne pas fondre en larme

D'accord ma chérie, mais fait vite car si tu veux te faire avorter on ne peut pas trop attendre. Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Tu pourras en parler avec lui et il va t'examiner.

Je ne sais pas si je veux le garder ou non, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants, tout ça arrive tellement vite, mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il est là, je ne sais plus si je serais capable de le tuer..

Tu sais, moi non plus je ne voulais pas d'enfants jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Du jour au lendemain ma vie à basculée, je venais de créer mon entreprise. Je n'étais pas encore connue à l'époque…Mais tu vois que ça ne m'a pas empêcher de réussir dans la vie. Je ne regrette pour rien au monde de t'avoir gardé, maintenant que tu es là je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Même si on a eu quelques différents tu es ma plus grande fierté, je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi maman, dit Blair avant de fondre en larme, alors que Dorotha qui les écoutait depuis le début essuya ses yeux elles aussi.

Une autre petite Blair, dit-elle.

J'ai peur de ce que les autres vont dire maman.

On se fout de ce que les autres pensent de nous, nous sommes des femmes fortes les Waldof.

Nate va me quitter.

Pourquoi ferait-il cela, les garçons de ton âge ne sont pas tous très matures mais il vient d une bonne famille. Et si tu veux garder le bébé, il ne pourra pas s'y opposer.

Ils pourraient se marier! S'exclama Dorotha.

Ils ne sont pas obligés, répondit madame Waldorf.

Mais je ne suis pas enceinte de lui… commença Blair.

Quoi

! S'exclamèrent en chœur Eleanor et Dorotha.

Vous vous souvenez, il y a quelques semaines lorsque j'ai appris que Nate m'avait trompé avec Serena l'été dernier et que nous nous sommes séparés…

Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Continua sa mère

Non, c'est quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà.

Non… commença Eleanor qui se souvint avoir vu sa fille trainer plusieurs fois avec Chuck Bass.

J étais fâchée contre Nate, je me disais que si je couchais avec son meilleur ami … Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. J'avais l'impression de me venger de Nate. C'était tellement stupide de ma part.

Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Chuck mais il doit être mis au courant de la situation si tu décide de garder le bébé.

Blair se sentait soulagée que sa mère ne soit pas en colère contre elle. Elle repense à ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos d elle même et du fait que d'avoir un enfant n'avait aucunement nuit à sa carrière. Blair s'était toujours imaginée étudier à Yale et épouser Nate. Cependant même avec un enfant, elle pourrait continuer ses études, ses parents avaient des contacts et assez d'argent pour lui payer des cours a domicile pendant la grossesse. Blair caressa son ventre et sa mère lui sourit, elle aurait peut-être une petite princesse, une future reine de Constance Billard.


	3. Vengeance

Serena se rendit à l'appartement de Brooklyn ou habitait son petit ami Dan. Ils avaient prévu de souper ensemble; Dan voulait lui montrer ses talents culinaires et profitait du fait que son père soit absent ce soir. Cependant, il avait une petite sœur, Jenny, du même âge que son propre frère Eric. Jenny était la mais elle promit de rester dans sa chambre et de ne pas les embêter. Dan comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit Serena.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'enquit-il en la prenant contre lui.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard dit-elle en se rappelant la présence de jenny.

Oh, je vois. Il se retourna et fit signe à sa sœur de les laisser seuls.

J'ai préparé des linguines au poulet et pleurotes. Continua-t-il en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

Ça sent bon, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Tu avais l'air toute bizarre aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu vas bien?

Non pas vraiment…

Raconte moi…

Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire.

Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi

Oui, tu es quelqu'un de confiance, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir.

Allez, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

C'est Blair… elle est enceinte.

Quoi? Blair? Enceinte?

Oui, mais je t'en supplie ne dit rien à personne! Je suis sensée être la seule à être au courant.

Promis…mais est-ce qu'elle va se faire avorter ou quoi..

Je ne sais pas encore…elle est jeune…nous imagine tu avoir un enfant!

Non, pas pour le moment du moins. Je n'aime pas particulièrement Blair mais tout de même ça doit être tout un choc…et pauvre Nate…

Oui, ça c'est un autre problème…

Il va quand même prendre ses responsabilités si elle décide de le garder? Je veux dire même si c'était pas prévu…moi si j'avais un enfant je le ferais!

Oui mais ce n'est pas Nate qui va être papa.

Quoi?

Ils étaient si absorbés par la conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Jenny se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle recula un peu, sans faire de bruit pour pouvoir continuer d'écouter la conversation. Blair Waldorf enceinte! Cette Peste allait enfin payer… peut-être que Dieu existe finalement. Elle serait la risée de l'école et elle pourrait enfin prendre sa place…mais voyons voir qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à propos de Nate. Nate, une autre chose que Blair avait et que Jenny désirait plus que tout!

-Blair n'est pas enceinte de Nate, continua Serena

-Mais c'est son petit ami.

-Oui, mais ils se sont séparer au début de l'année tu te souviens?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Pendant ce temps elle s'est mise à fréquenter un autre garçon, rien de sérieux mais ils l'ont quand même fait…

-Wow, il existe d'autres personnes capables de supporter Blair Waldorf!

- Quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable, tenta de plaisanter Serena.

-NON! S'écrit Dan qui avait probablement deviné à qui elle faisait allusion.

-Chuck.

-Blair et Chuck!

Jenny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Blair et Chuck allaient être parents! Chuck le salaud et Blair la future Reine déchue. Pauvre bébé! Jenny souri et retourna dans sa chambre, elle avait tellement hâte que Nate apprenne la nouvelle. Gossip Girl! Elle s'empara de son portable et se préparait à envoyer un texto : « Blair Waldorf est enceinte! » puis elle se ravisa, si elle envoyait ça ce soir, Blair le verrait surement et ne se présenterait pas à l'école le lendemain, valait mieux attendre le lendemain matin pour qu'elle voit le message en même temps que tout le monde. Cette nuit là, Jenny arriva à peine à fermer l'œil tellement elle était énervée.


	4. Got a secret can you keep it?

Blair se réveilla tôt, elle avait la nausée. Après avoir vomit elle se donna une longue douche chaude. Elle enfila son uniforme et coiffa ses cheveux comme tous les matins. Son chauffeur la déposa devant l'école. Pas la peine de paniquer, il fallait agir normalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son portable sonna, c'était Serena qui voulait savoir si elle venait en cours. Blair ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et alla directement la rejoindre où elle était assise avec Dan, Nate, Chuck et d'autres amis. Nate l'attendait avec un grand sourire, Chuck regardait Nate avec une pointe de jalousie et Serena et Dan semblaient avoir pitié d'elle. Serena avait tout raconté à Cabbage Patch! Et il avait pitié d'elle, lui qui habitait à Brooklyn! Blair ne pouvait pas supporter ces messages de pitié, elle fit semblant d'aller à la salle de bain. Jenny l'avait aperçu arriver quelques minutes plutôt et envoya la bombe à Gossip Girl. Blair était à peine entrée à l'intérieur de l'école lorsque son téléphone sonna et c'est la qu'elle vit le message qu'elle redoutait tant.

« B est enceinte? »

Elle figea sur place, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle s'efforça de respirer. Un autre message, c'était Serena qui voulait savoir où elle était.

Blair ne répondit même pas. Serena, la seule qui savait. Ce n'était certainement pas Eleanor ou Dorotha qui avait craché le morceau. Blair tenta de fuir mais en sortant elle fonça sur Serena. Cette dernière l'attira à part.

-Essai d'agir normalement. Dit-elle

-Gossip girl part plein de rumeur, ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que c'est vrai, si tu as l'air calme les gens vont penser que cette rumeur n'est pas fondée. Reprit Dan

Nate les bouscula pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Blair, Chuck les observait de loin.

C'est vrai? Demanda Nate

Bien sur que non! Répondit Blair en faisant semblant d'être indignée.

Ouff, j'ai eu peur, mais maintenant que j'y repense on est okay, on s'était protéger, dit-il en riant soulagé.

Ne parlons pas de ça ici, dit Blair qui avait de la difficulté à cacher son malaise, cependant la bonne humeur de Nate aiderait surement à calmer les rumeurs.

On devrait aller en cours les autres vont surement poser des questions mais ils vont bien voir que ce n'est pas vrai… je me demande qui a pu envoyer une connerie pareille à Gossip Girl. Dit Serena, Blair la dévisagea et l'entraina à l'écart pour lui rappeler qu'elle était la seule à savoir. Serena lui jura qu'elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Dan et elle lui assura qu'il était muet comme une tombe. JENNY C'était surement elle qui les avait entendus! Elle détestait Blair. Serena promit qu'elle et Dan tenteraient d'en apprendre plus sur la source qui avait alimenté Gossip girl.

Blair était folle de rage, pour qui se prenait Jenny Humphrey? Et pourquoi Serena n'avait pas été plus prudente. Elle décida d'aller en cours quand même, comme Serena avait dit il valait mieux faire comme si de rien était pour étouffer la rumeur. La journée passa tout de même rapidement. Blair croisa Chuck en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il l'arrêta.

Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, toi?

Oui…

Je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureux que tu ne sois pas enceinte… je ne pense pas que Nate soit un gars pour toi…

Pourquoi tu dis ça…c'est ton ami non?

Oui, mais il t'a quand même trompé avec Serena.

Oui, mais je l'aime quand même…

D'accord… Chuck semblait triste, même s'il ne l'admettait pas, Blair eut un pincement au cœur. Elle embarqua dans la limo. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle irait dormir en arrivant chez elle. La soirée se déroula plutôt bien, Eleanor tenta de ne pas trop abordé le sujet puis finit par se lancer.

Alors toute l'école sait?

Non.. il y a Gossip Girl, j'ai tenté de tout démentir.

Une de mes assistantes est abonnée à Gossip Girl…imagine mon malaise, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout nié.

Merci

Mais si tu garde le bébé ça va finir par paraitre.

Je vais me f. aire avorter.

Le lendemain Blair se dépêcha pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. La rumeur commençait à s'atténuée à son grand soulagement, bientôt cela ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le premier cours se déroula mal, elle se sentait nauséeuse, à la pause elle rentrerait chez elle prétextant une migraine. Malheureusement, cela devient pire lorsqu'elle se leva, elle courut vers les toilettes pour vomir. Quelques filles présentent l'entendirent. La rumeur allait repartir de bon train. Blair se rinça le visage à l'eau froide, elle essaierait de prétexter une intoxication alimentaire. En sortant des toilettes, elle se dirigea à l'extérieur lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Nausées matinales ! » avec une photo d'elle qui court vers les toilettes.

Elle fonça vers la sortie ou elle faillit entrer en collision avec quelque personnes, mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre, elle devait fuir. Dehors, Chuck était appuyé contre un mur et grillait un cigare.

Hey attend! Cria-t-il en éteignant le cigare. Il de se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide.

Je rentre chez moi!

Alors tu es vraiment enceinte, demanda-il-avec un demi sourire

Bien sur que non! Dit-elle alors qu'il approcha sa main de son ventre pour le caresser.

Qui est le père?

Je ne suis pas enceinte…

Je le sais que tu mens.

Enlève tes mains de sur moi tout le monde nous regarde!

Je passe te voir ce soir on doit parler.

On n'a rien à se dire Chuck!

À ce soir! Cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction d'un taxi.

« Qui est le papa? » suivit de d'une photo de Chuck et Blair, avec lui qui caresse son ventre. Pauvre Nate.


	5. Rêveries d'une Blair solitaire

Blair attendait Chuck assise sur son lit, elle savait qu'il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit fâché mais il avait parut plutôt calme…un peu étonné peut-être, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place. Puis il y avait Gossip Girl qui venait tout compliquer. Nate lui avait envoyé plusieurs textos, mais elle n'avait pas eut le courage de lui répondre. Serena lui avait téléphoné, lui avait dit qu'elle essaierait de convaincre Nate que Gossip Girl avait inventé cette rumeur… mais il finirait bien par apprendre la vérité tôt ou tard. Si elle se faisait avorter rapidement elle pourrait peut-être sauver son image, prétexter une intoxication alimentaire peut-être. Blair soupira et se leva pour aller contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas changé, elle était toujours la même. Elle repensa à la douceur dont Chuck avait fait preuve cet avant-midi là, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle attendait bel et bien un enfant. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir des sentiments! Peut-être était-ce de la compassion? Elle se souvenait de ses mains caressant son ventre et de son sourire tendre. Chuck voulait un enfant? Hahaha surement pas! Peut-être qu'au contraire, il se réjouissait de la rumeur, Nate serait surement furieux et la quitterait. Chuck n'approuvait pas cette relation, ça sautait aux yeux. Blair se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Même s'ils avaient couchés ensembles quelques fois, il n'était surement pas tombé amoureux d'elle… Chuck Bass n'aime personne mis à part lui-même.

Blair de son côté s'était attachée à lui. Il provoquait une certaine attraction chez elle. Il avait été un bon amant. Excellent même. Leurs ébats étaient passionnés, fougueux… Elle ressentit une certaine excitation en repensant à cela puis se ressaisit. C'était la cause de tous ses problèmes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux étreintes sauvages avec Chuck. Elle avait bien aimé son unique relation sexuelle avec Nate, mais c'était beaucoup moins spontané, moins intense. Blair se sentait confuse. Était-elle vraiment certaine d'aimer Nate ou représentait-il un idéal qu'elle s'était fait de lui. Certes, il était gentil, beau et charmant mais depuis leur réconciliation plus rien n'était comme avant. Était-ce la trahison avec Serena ou un amour naissant pour Chuck qui était la cause de ce questionnement, elle ne le savait trop.

ATTENTION lemon dans le prochain chapitre!


	6. Flashback

Flashback

Blair se sentait trahie, elle avait toujours su que Nate n'était pas indifférent au charme de Serena, mais quel homme ne l'était pas? Elle s'efforçait de penser que si c'était Serena qu'il voulait, il ne sortirait pas avec elle. Comme si un homme pouvait la préférer à Serena Van Der Woodsen, ce qu'elle était naïve. Comment pourrait-elle leur pardonner? Elle qui était enfin prête à se donner à Nate. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de lui dire. Pas comme Serena qui lui jouait dans le dos sans aucun remord! C'est comme ça qu'elle se rapprocha de Chuck. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qui allait arriver dans la limo ce soir là. Elle qui s'était imaginé un scénario romantique pour sa première fois. Perdre sa virginité dans une limousine avec Chuck Bass ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses rêveries romantiques, mais c'était tout de même mieux qu'avec Nate le traître. Il n'y avait rien de prévu, ils s'étaient embrassés puis cela avait dégénéré. Chuck était plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle était vierge. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle ensuite. Ils avaient marché un peu puis rentrer chez lui pour dormir ensemble. Le lendemain Blair était rentrée chez elle en sachant très bien qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. En effet le soir même, Chuck lui donna rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic et bien sur la soirée se termina sur une note olé-olé au Palace, dans la suite de Chuck.

Cette fois, il était beaucoup moins tendre, mais cela ne déplu pas à Blair. Il commença à l'embrasser avec fougue puis la poussa vers le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle en déboutonnant sa chemise et elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe pour exposer sa poitrine nue. Il se rua sur elle pour embrasser sa peau dénudée, elle s'étendit sur le lit et le laissa goûter sa poitrine. La langue de Chuck était si douce ! Elle agrippa son dos et il se redressa. Elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il embarqua sur elle et elle sentit la bosse qui commençait à se former sous son pantalon. Elle s'empressa de lui enlever le pantalon en prenant soin de bien écarter les jambes. Chuck lui enfonça un doigt, puis deux. Elle cria, elle avait besoin de lui en elle. Il le savait trop bien mais se plaisait à la faire attendre. Il commença à faire un mouvement de vas et vient avec ses doigts pour faire monter l'excitation. Blair passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de l'exciter, celui-ci le prit pour une invitation. Il approcha son sexe du visage de la jeune fille tout en continuant de la pénétrer avec ses doigts. Blair lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé. Puis elle approcha timidement sa bouche de la verge et commença à donner des petits coups de langue. Encouragée par les caresses de Chuck, elle l'introduisit dans sa bouche et commença à sucer. Cela dura quelques minutes puis il éjacula, dans sa bouche. Le goût amer du sperme la surpris un peu au début mais elle était ravie d'avoir su le satisfaire. Chuck se repositionna, il avait maintenant la tête entre les cuisses de Blair. Et il commença à l'embrasser, elle en eut des frissons. Elle n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de chose avec Nate. Elle se disait que c'était seulement pour les actrices pornos ou les salopes comme Serena. C'était telllllement bon! Chuck s'attardait à sucer son clitoris et elle fut prise de bouffées de chaleur intenses. Elle sentit soudain son corps se contracter dans une vague de chaleur, son premier vrai orgasme!

Chuck se redressa et vint frotter son gland contre le sexe humide de la jeune fille. Elle en voulait plus. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Chuck et il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Elle aimait l'avoir en elle. Il s'appuyait sur ses avant-bras et donnait de grand coup, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, un délicieux mélange de douleur et de plaisir, Chuck tremblait, il était sur le point d'exploser. Il accéléra la cadence puis elle sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en elle. Il s'arrêta en enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort. Il releva la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils étaient épuisés. Et tombèrent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Révelation

Blair fut ramené à la réalité par Chuck qui la prit dans ses bras.

Désolé, j'étais songeuse, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-il

Blair essaya de lui répondre mais les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Chuck la serra contre lui. Elle fut surprise de son attitude.

Alors c'est vrai? Tu attends un bébé?

Oui. Et il est de toi.

Je sais. Dit-il en souriant. Il approcha sa main de son ventre pour le toucher.

Je n'ai pas envie de le garder, je vais me faire avorter.

Pourquoi?

Je dois préserver ma réputation.

Avec l'annonce de Gossip Girl tout le monde sait…

Je dirai que j'ai fait une intoxication alimentaire!

Voyons Blair, les gens ne sont pas aussi dupes.

Blair recommença à pleurer.

Ce n'est pas la fin du monde B. dit Chuck en caressant ses cheveux.

Ce n'est pas toi qui va être la risée de toute l'école!

Ils vont savoir que c'est mon bébé à moi aussi…mais je m'en fou. Je t'aime Blair Waldorf. Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Chuck tout va tellement vite! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Nate?

Il sait déjà, la petite Humphrey lui a tout raconté apparemment.

Je pense que je t'aime aussi Chuck, mais tout est confus. Dit-elle et s'étendant sur le lit, il fit de même et elle appuya sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi et Nate, vous aviez l'air si heureux. Avant de te connaître je n'avais jamais été vraiment proche de personne. J'aimerais être avec toi Blair, tu me plais, tout chez toi me plait.

Chuck, je vais avoir un BÉBÉ!

J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi, mon père est presque toujours parti. Et je reste seul avec les domestiques.

Oui, mais on est beaucoup trop jeune pour fonder une famille voyons!

Pourquoi pas? La plupart des gens attendent d'avoir les moyens financiers, mais pour nous l'argent n'est pas un problème. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Un mini Chuck… commença Blair en souriant.

Ou un mini Blair! Répondit celui-ci.

J'avoue que l'idée me plait bien.

On pourrait se marier et habiter ensembles.

J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier! S'exclama Blair

Alors marions-nous!

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Chuck, c'est quand même une grosse décision de garder le bébé… on dirait que tu ne réalise pas…

Ça fait des années que j'attends que tu veuille de moi. Que tu me laisse une chance!

On peut sortir ensemble sans avoir un enfant Chuck.

Je sais, c'est ton corps alors c'est à toi de décider. Mais il est déjà là, dit-il en touchant son ventre. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'instinct paternel, je ne sais même pas si ça existe, mais je l'aime ce bébé parce qu'il vit dans toi.

Arrête s'il te plait…

Tu veux que je parte? Demanda-t-il avec un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

Je t'aime Chuck, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, mais pour le bébé je dois y réfléchir.

D'accord, je vais y aller, mais appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle l'attira vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Ils firent l'amour tendrement puis Chuck se résigna à la laisser seule. Cette nuit-là, il dormit avec son portable sous son oreiller au cas où Blair aurait besoin de lui.

Le lendemain matin, il demanda à son chauffeur de le conduire chez les Waldorf, il voulait voir comment elle allait et savoir si elle se rendrait à l'école. Elle l'accueillit avec un baiser.

Nate est venu ici hier soir, après que tu sois parti, dit-elle

Alors?

On a rompu.

Je suis désolé.

Je ne l'aimais plus, c'est toi que je veux.

Et le bébé?

Je dois encore y penser.

Tu viens à l'école? Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être que je t'accompagne.

Oui, je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons.

Mais Nate et les autres savent la vérité.

Il m'a dit qu'il démentirait les rumeurs, et qu'on s'est séparé pour une autre raison. Je pense qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça, il était avec moi pour les apparences surtout.

Je sais, et ça me rendait malade.

Je dois t'avouer qu'avant que tu me dévierge je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par toi, c'est lui que j'aimais.

Je sais, n'empêche que ça m'a rendu tellement heureux que tu me choisisses…

Ils embarquèrent dans la limo et se rendirent à l'école. Les gens les dévisagèrent. Chuck ne semblait pas contrarié et Blair tentait de l'imiter. Elle faillit flancher lorsqu'elle aperçut sa « cours » en compagnie de Jenny. Cette dernière lui lança un regard méprisant.

Nate est pour moi maintenant, dit-elle comme pour la provoquer.

Tu sais quoi Jenny, j'en ai rien à faire! Je suis avec Chuck . dit Blair

Le principal intéressé affichait un sourire en coin.

Oui, on le sait, dit l'une des filles, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un seul garçon, ça t'en prenait deux … la même semaine… tu es la reine des salopes Blair Waldorf.

Je trouve ça prétentieux de la part d'une fille qui couche avec l'associer de son père, répondit Chuck.

Alors qui est le père de ton bâtard Blair? Demanda Jenny pour détourner l'attention.

Chuck lui lança un regard meurtrier. Avant de répondre que ce n'était que des rumeurs que Gossip Girl avait lancé. Il enlaça Blair, comme pour la protéger des remarques désobligeantes. Blair le regarda et lui souri avant de répondre.

Je suis enceinte, de Chuck. Chuck et moi on va avoir un bébé!


End file.
